1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container valve lid to effect metering of a pourable fluid from within a container and preventing entrance of fluid into the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in the use of shampoo type fluids and the like, water from a bathing event such as a shower and the like is permitted to enter the shampoo to dilute the shampoo fluid therewithin. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a container valve lid preventing access of fluid interiorly of a container preventing dilution of shampoo type fluid therewithin. Various devices have been used to dispense flowable materials from within a container, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,416 to Evezich sets forth a container having a check ball mounted within a lower distal end of a conduit integrally mounted within the container outlet portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,598 to Lambelet, Jr. et al. sets forth an outlet conduit of a container having a telescoping expandable chamber providing flow from the outlet neck to the expandable chamber for subsequent flow exteriorly of the container.
The prior art has heretofore typically utilized relatively complex and cumbersome structure minimizing its use and access to individuals wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies by providing for a compact valve head mounted relative to an outlet neck of a container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.